These Games We Play
by handle4me
Summary: You couldn’t just say “I love you.” You had to go and show me. Well, two can play at that game, and you should know I never lose... E/O smut, slightly-AU .
1. Catalyst

**A/N: **I love a good, angsty E/O piece as much as the next person, but some light-hearted fun is always good, too. This idea kind of popped into my head and I thought it would be fun, as well as a nice change of pace, so what the hell? The concept of this story is slightly-AU; no Kathy or baby for El, no boyfriend and near-rape for Liv. This is my first attempt at smut, so be kind. As always, reviews are much appreciated, flames are not. If you have any advice, I'd also love to hear it. That being sad... enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I am sad to report that I own nothing aside from a computer and my muse.

* * *

_**These Games We Play;**__**  
**__**Chapter 1 -- Catalyst**_

* * *

He leaned back in his seat, staring at his partner as she typed away at her computer. He couldn't help but smile at how absorbed she was in her work, unlike him, who had been sitting like this for the passed five minutes, finding every excuse not to finish writing his report.

She was very much aware of his staring, trying her best to conceal the smirk which threatened to spread across her face. She ignored him, purposely teasing him. She really did have work to do; the sooner it was finished, the sooner she could go home and the sooner his hands could replace his eyes.

His thoughts were interrupted when a window popped up on his own monitor. Sitting upright in his chair, he read it closely.

_You have 1 new message._

With a click of his mouse, he opened the e-mail in question and groaned once he finished reading it, looking over his monitor to see that pleased smirk plastered on her face, as she innocently continued to type.

_Finish up so we can get started._

It was a side of her which he hadn't seen before. A side he wanted to see more of. Ever since they started dating, it was like there were two Olivia Bensons; the SVU detective who so selflessly devoted her life to bringing justice upon rapists and abusers, and the unpredictable woman who everyday surprised him a little more about how much he didn't know. He loved them both, and flirted with the idea of getting to know her a little better.

Of course, no one knew they were dating. It was forbidden, which made their escapades that much more thrilling and that much more frustrating. It had been nearly three weeks, and no one had realized a thing, despite the fact that he was practically burning a hole through her clothes with his eyes and despite the fact that every time she glanced at him, he grew a little bit harder until he was forced to _relieve _himself in the men's room. It surprised him that no one had accused him of having the bladder of an eighty year-old woman.

He quickly started typing, but not adding to his report like they both know he should have been. "Two can play at that game, Benson," he thought to himself, pressing the "send" button with his own satisfied smirk.

When that same window which had popped up on his screen moments before made an appearance on her own, her grin widened. She knew damn well it was him, most likely trying to proposition her. She opened the e-mail, more than willing to accept his challenge.

_It's already started._

She looked up from her screen, her brown eyes meeting his icy blue ones which were already clouded over in desire, sending a shock straight down to her core. Every time he looked at her like that-- like she was his next meal-- she wondered how she managed to survive without him inside of her.

Looking over, she noticed Fin was at his desk, busy working on his own paperwork, as was Lake. Munch was nowhere to be seen and the Captain was on the phone in his office. Aside from their four closest colleagues, the precinct was empty. It was fairly late and they were usually the last ones to leave. Seeing how everyone was so occupied, she determined that it was safe to play.

He was still eating her alive with his eyes when he noticed her do a sweep of the precinct with her own, looking for spectators and finding none. Her eyes met his again and he saw something gleam in them before the look of satisfaction on his face was replaced by one of shock and agony.

He slowly felt something begin to slide up the inside of his leg. It didn't take him too long to figure out that the culprit was her foot, which she had evidently slipped out of her shoe for the soul purpose of driving him insane.

His eyes slammed shut as she inched dangerously close to his now stiff manhood. He never thought that a woman could be capable of doing this to him. Then again, he never thought that he'd one day be dating the object of his desire since before he could realize it. With his head rolling back, it took every ounce of willpower he had not to groan in pleasure and attract unwanted and unexplainable attention to himself.

Her own smirk grew, covering her entire face until it outmatched even the Cheshire cat. She loved that she had this effect on him. It made her feel… _special_. She had been with many men before, all of which moaned when she touched them and begged when she didn't, but they never made her feel like she was the only woman on the planet. How was it possible that anybody could make her feel like that?

She continued to inch her foot up higher, until it stopped to message his inner thigh, a mere inch short of its destination. His eyes opened again, meeting hers, and although his face displayed a blissful sense of agony, his eyes told a different story which caused a surge of wetness from her folds;

_Just wait until you get yours._

And she couldn't wait.

But for now, it was her turn to torture him, so her foot began its ascension again as he threw his head back when she finally made contact…

"Stop writing love letters and get back to work," Much interrupted, grabbing Olivia's shoulder and gently jerking her in a teasing manner.

Her foot immediately found its rightful place on the ground again as she slipped it back in her shoe, and kept her head down, careful not to let Munch see the light blush which had spread across her face. Elliot, meanwhile, had taken Munch's joke a little less lightly.

"Thank you, John." His voice was low and harsh, like the one he usually used when they were interrogating a suspect.

"Not a problem," Munch replied, heading back over to his desk without learning of their little _rendezvous_, "Is it just me, or is ADD becoming more common in adults these days?"

"_If by ADD, you mean Aching Dick Disorder, then it sure as hell is. Especially with her sitting across from me, looking at me like that…," _he thought to himself as he wiped the sweat off his brow and sat upright in his chair.

"El's just having a little trouble concentrating. Isn't that right?" she teased, running a hand through her brown locks.

He tried his best to fake a smile, when all he wanted to do was throw her down on her desk and make her regret having ever started what she didn't intend to finish, "Yeah. Liv's having a little trouble keeping her feet on the ground herself."

Her smirk was immediately replaced with shy gaze in his direction, which almost made him forgive her for torturing him. It was funny how she could do that; be so mischievous one minute, then act completely timid the next.

"Well, at least Liv's done her report," Munch replied, "I'm willing to bet you're not even half way through yours."

Elliot laughed, shaking his head, "Liv's not done. Why do you think she's still here?"

"She handed her report in to Cragen an hour ago. I was there," Munch said, "Besides, why do you care whether or not she's done? You have your own ass to worry about."

He directed his eyes back toward her, noticing that she was now standing, throwing her jacket around her shoulders and preparing to leave. The look of confusion which registered on his was priceless, though she wouldn't know, hiding safely behind her hair.

"Wait a second," he started, standing so they were on the same level, "You've been done this whole time? Then what have you been doing?"

Her shyness vanished, replaced by a devilish look in her eyes as she silently waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"Didn't you hear me?" Munch said, rolling his eyes.

It didn't register to him what Munch was saying until a window popped up on his screen once again. He looked over to Munch, who now had his nose into his work. Fin and Lake were laughing, shaking their heads as they finished up their own papers.

_You have 1 new message._

_These silly games we play,  
__I could play them night and day,  
__And if you meet me in an hour,  
__Then I'll let you have your way._

* * *


	2. Ignition

**A/N: **First and foremost , I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews; after all, I write solely for the purpose of satisfying others... and my muse. Your comments are all a great inspiration, especially to someone who hasn't done the whole smut-thing before :) I hope you like this next chapter and please keep reviewing, because I love to hear what you guys have to say. Enjoy!

* * *

_**These Games We Play  
Chapter 2-- Ignition**_

* * *

It had taken him no time at all to finish his report with a little... _incentive_. Even though he was having an incredibly hard time concentrating, he was able to bullshit his way through it in a matter of minutes, finishing no more than fifteen minutes after she had left. He could have done a better job and he probably should have, but the vision of his girlfriend ready and waiting for him was too strong and he found himself lucky to even get the goddamn thing done.

Girlfriend.

He would never get tired of that. Olivia Benson was _his _girlfriend. Even though nobody knew the truth, he did, and it was enough for him. He also knew that eventually they would go public with their relationship, but they had both agreed that now wasn't the best time. When that time did finally come, he would revel in it... assuming it wasn't the day when Cragen split them up. They were just too good of a team and he found that their partnership at work had only grown stronger since their partnership at home began.

The speed at which he had rushed to his car made everyone look up, wondering if somebody had died; if he didn't reach her soon, he knew he would be. Olivia Benson was destined to be the end of him, and he couldn't think of a finer person to die for, with, or because of.

"What's up with Stabler?" Lake asked as he watched the other detective rush away.

"He's just like any other child," a nonchalant Munch explained, "As soon as he can reach the cookie jar, he can't help but stick his hand in it."

Fin laughed at his old friend's comment, shaking his head. Lake seemed confused, sitting down next to Fin and leaning back, "I don't get it. Do you really think there's something going on between those two?"

"Do you really think there _isn't_?" Fin asked, shooting him a surprised look.

"Nah... I just... I don't know. I mean, I always thought they liked each other, but I never thought they'd actually act on their feelings or anything," Lake countered.

"You haven't been here long enough, Rookie," said Munch, "I've had money on those two since day one."

"I thought Elliot just got out of a divorce, like, a year ago?" Lake asked, confused.

Munch just sighed, "Like I said; as soon as he can _reach_ the cookie jar, he can't help but stick his hand in it. That doesn't mean he doesn't spend all day _eying_ it."

Lake laughed and Fin smiled; he may have joined the SVU a bit later, but when he had first met everyone, he couldn't help but think that Olivia and Elliot were a couple. They were partners, but even partners weren't that... _close_. As soon as he spoke to Munch, the older man explained everything and he quickly got in on the bet.

"You see, Elliot and Olivia have chemistry. They always have, they always will, and you can't deny that," Munch added.

"What would you know about chemistry? How many wives have you had?" Fin asked.

"Counting you?"

"I'm gonna smack you in a minute."

Their banter was disturbed when the Captain approached them, looking between the three men with a questioning glance, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Cap," Fin answer quickly.

"Just talking about Munch's grim love life ," Lake said.

"Grim? Don't you mean 'non-existent?'" Cragen smiled, before heading back in his office.

The three were quiet until they were sure he was out of listening range. Then, Munch shook his head and sighed.

"Poor dad. He has no idea his baby girl is messing around with the gardener."

* * *

She had just gotten out of the shower when she saw him parking his car from her window. She was surprised at how quickly he had gotten here. Surprised, but pleased. It hadn't even been an hour; he must have hightailed it out of there shortly after her. She thought she'd have more time to herself, to prepare, but when she heard him begging to come up in the form of that distinctive buzz, she permitted him entry.

"I think I've just opened Pandora's box."

She'd have to take a note of it; never proposition Elliot Stabler with sex. It may be the last thing you do.

When he reached her door, he clenched his fists at his side, afraid he might punch the door down in his rush to get to her.

"Liv," he called, "Open up."

When the door swung open and he saw her standing there, he couldn't get his hands on her fast enough; she had a white, cotton towel wrapped around her, tucked safely under her arms (for now) and ending at her mid-thigh, showing off her endlessly-long legs. Her wet, wavy locks dangled loosely at her shoulders, causing droplets of water to gather on her golden skin and cascade down her shoulders and chest, disappearing beneath the towel.

"Liv…," he groaned, sizing her up.

She gave him a smirk, taking a few steps back to permit him entry and tease him at the very same time. "Like what you see?"

The door slammed shut behind him, startling her, and the lock clicked loudly not long after, "I'd like it even better if that towel disappeared."

She licked her lips, watching as with three large strides, he closed the distance between them. His hands were in her damp locks and his mouth was on hers faster than she realized it, his tongue invading and conquering. She tilted her head to give him better access and he immediately took advantage, claiming her mouth as his own and leaving no part untouched.

A guttural moan escaped her throat but didn't make it far, with him swallowing and making it his own. That's what this was all about;

_Possession. _

_Ownership. _

_Dominance._

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she broke away for air, feeling dizzy, "El…,"

She felt his hand tantalizingly reach down her throat and grab her towel, immediately gripping his wrists to stop him, "Not yet."

He groaned as he bit the piece of flesh which connected her neck and shoulder, sure to leave a mark and eliciting a moan in response.

"Why the hell not? You said--"

"I said in an hour," she replied breathlessly as his mouth worked wonders on her body, "It hasn't been an hour yet."

His hand snaked to the back of her head, burrowing into her hair and grabbing her wet curls, forcing her head back as she winced in both pain and pleasure. His lips found her neck, trailing kisses up and down it, "You think I care?"

"El…," she moaned again, feeling a sudden chill come over her body as her towel hit the floor.

"You torture me back at the precinct, then expect _me_ to play fair?" he asked, backing her up until she hit the wall, leaving her trapped. With both of his hands on either side of her head, she had nowhere to run. "I'm just finishing what _you_ started."

"Baby," she moaned as he roughly grabbed her breast and explored the mound intently, running his thumb over her sensitive nipple, "I was going to, but Munch came and--"

He grasped her waist tightly, hoisting her up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist for leverage. She could feel his bulging erection against her center and moaned loudly, wetness dripping from her core.

"See?" he asked with a smirk, reaching down and running his index and middle fingers through her slit. He pinched the little bundle of nerves lightly, just enough to send a shockwave through her body, "It's not like you don't want it, so stop fighting me, Liv."

She bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan, and knew he was right. So much for being in control, but she assumed it wasn't a bad thing having Elliot dominate her; she trusted him with her life and she knew he'd make it worth her while.

"God, you're so wet," he moaned as he removed his drenched fingers from her warmth and held them in front of her face, "Is this for me, Liv?"

"Jesus, El, you _know_ it is," she sighed, clenching her eyes shut tightly and trying to block his torture out. She wouldn't last much longer if he carried on like this; she knew she said he could have his way with her, but he was just being sadistic now.

Knowing what she was doing and not letting her get away with it, he slipped his two fingers into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. He felt her suck on them, swirling her tongue along the pads of his digits before licking the length of them. He leaned in, nipping her earlobe, "So wet… so warm… just for me."

"God, Elliot!" she exploded as he withdrew his fingers from her mouth, "Just--"

He thrust upwards, pressing his erection into her core as he swirled his hips adding extra friction, separated by the thin fabric of his pants, "What was that you were saying?"

"Just fuck me already!"

Licking the side of her face as his fingers danced around her folds, he began to laugh and she grew flustered with his arrogance, "If you weren't so snug between my legs, I'd kick your ass. You do know that?"

"Yep," he nodded, reaching down and placing a chaste kiss on her mouth, "But as long as I'm between your legs…"

"You're such a bastard," she moaned loudly as he plunged his fingers deep inside her.

He didn't think it was possible for him to be any harder, but his cock was throbbing so badly now, he thought he was going to explode before he even got inside of her. When he heard her insult him, he couldn't help but laugh. It was so typically Olivia to call him a bastard even when his fingers were thrusting deep into her warmth. It made him love her even more.

"Maybe," he said, as he felt her clench around his fingers and curled them inside of her in response, "But you'll still scream my name, all the same."

"That's what…," she paused when he withdrew his fingers before slamming them back in, "You think!"

"Care to make a bet?" he asked, stopping his gestures while his fingers still rested so deep inside of her.

"El… please…"

"I bet that I can get you to scream my name by the end of the night."

"And I bet that you won't."

Olivia Benson had a will stronger than any physical matter. She never gave up, never turned down a challenge and because of this, never lost. Some called it overconfidence, but there was nothing "overconfident" about it; it was the truth. Others called it foolishness or credited it as bravery, and maybe that was true, as well. A little bit of both. But all she knew was that she had never broke before and wasn't about to spoil her streak.

He pulled his fingers out of her abruptly, causing her to groan at the loss of contact. She rested her forehead against his shoulder to catch her breath after he had stolen it from her, then so rudely denied her. She tried to gather her thoughts and compose herself, only he quickly scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to her bedroom.

"You're on."


	3. A Not So Spontaneous Combustion

**A/N: **Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I gotta say, I'm having a lot of fun writing about all the things we'll (sadly) never see our two favourite detectives do to each other :) Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing. Enjoy!

* * *

_**These Games We Play  
Chapter 3 -- A Not-So Spontaneous Combustion**_

* * *

He threw her down on her bed, which lay unmade from their encounter last night. He was insatiable, and he couldn't get enough of her even as she hit the mattress and he stood at the foot of her bed, devouring her with those sapphire pools of his.

"Then we have a deal?" he asked, crossing his arms with a grin.

He had lost his shirt somewhere along their voyage to her bedroom and he stood before her in only his slacks, his toned muscles exposed for the world to see. But she knew he was meant for her eyes only, as did he.

"Elliot, for god sakes!" she exclaimed, "Leave it to you to turn sex into a challenge! Why can't you just fuck me and get this over with?"

"Because," he shook his head, "As I said before, you're the one who started it."

She sighed, slamming her fists against mattress. He was frustrating her to no end, bringing her to the brink of her climax only moments ago, before leaving her teetering on the edge. "Fine. Whatever. You have a deal. Now come here; didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to leave a woman waiting for you?"

His grin widened, "That's a good girl."

He made quick work of his belt, his pants dropping to the floor and landing with a clunk, "So, what do I get when I win?"

"Ugh, you cocky bastard!" she shouted, throwing an easily evaded pillow in his direction. "First of all, you're not going to win. Secondly, do you think I give a shit? Hurry up and get inside me before I lose my mind, and we'll figure out the terms _later_!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Works for me."

His boxers were soon discarded and joined his pants on the floor, revealing his proud erection. Just the sight of his member was enough to make her come, a pool of wetness already gathered between her legs. Suddenly, she began to feel nervous. Just what had she gotten herself into? This wasn't going to be an easy bet to win…

He climbed atop the bed and began to crawl toward her like a lion stalking its prey. She saw this, scooting further back to the headboard with a smirk of her own, just to tease him. He caught her feet and surprised her, dragging her closer to him and straddling her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

His voice was low, harsh, and demanding. It frightened her, but excited her at the same time. Before she had time to come up with a witty comeback, his mouth collided with hers, sucking the breath right out of her. He bit down harshly on her bottom lip, drawing blood that he soon licked away. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but she knew she wouldn't be so accepting in the morning, when they had to go to work and she had to explain a swollen lip to the guys.

She moved her head to the side, his lips dragging across her cheek until he caught her earlobe between his teeth, teasing her.

"Elliot," she whimpered, as she felt his hands slowly make their way up her abdomen and over her ribcage to cup her breasts, which fit perfectly in his hands. Every time he touched her, it just proved that she was made for him.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, rolling her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, drawing lazy circles around the other.

"Please…," her voice came out small and squeaky and he had never seen her so vulnerable. It turned him on, how trusting she was of him; she was baring her body and soul, trusting him to treat her right. He would… but not before having his wicked way with her.

"How badly do you want it?" he asked, stopping his assault on her ear and trailing kisses down her neck.

"You know how bad I want it," she said more sternly than before.

He laughed at her defiance and as she reached for him, he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. She could feel his smug grin against her skin, as he sucked on her collarbone. She wanted to punch him in the mouth, and at the same time, steal his breath from it… if that made any sense.

"That's my Livy. Defiant as always," he said, before continuing on his way, placing kisses over her heart until he reached her fleshy mounds, eliciting soft whimpers from her angel-like lips.

"El…"

He traced circles around her nipple with his tongue, never touching the nub and giving her what her body so badly desired. "I need to hear you say it," he said forcefully, blowing cool air on her nipple until it became painfully hard.

"Bad, El," she finally gave in, "I want it so bad."

Pleased with her answer, he took her nub in his mouth, sucking it hard as she groaned and writhed beneath him. Finishing, he moved to the other, greedily taking as much as he could in his mouth and lapping away.

"Enough foreplay, El… I need you in me…"

"Hang on, baby," he replied, pulling his face from her chest and positioning himself at her entrance.

He rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds, which were drenched with her arousal. He swore he felt his dick twitch, and he knew there was no way he could be gentle with her tonight. He needed release, and judging from her whimpers, so did she. But he wasn't about to give it to her so easily, either. No, he wanted to drag her out as long as he could until she couldn't stand it any longer; pay back for the precinct and for being so self-righteous as to think she could win a bet against him.

"You're so wet for me, Liv," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, "I'm going to put my cock in you. I'm going to fuck you until you beg for me to stop, you got that?" he asked roughly, pulling her hair.

All she could do to stop from screaming was nod and bite down hard on her bottom lip, but nothing could prepare her for him. When she felt him forcefully push inside of her and fill her to the hilt, she couldn't suppress her scream any longer and she clenched her eyes shut as tightly as she could to try and deal with the pleasure coursing through her body.

"No," he grabbed her face, "Don't close your eyes. Look at me."

Obeying his request-- no, _demand_-- she pried them open and was met by that dream-like gaze of his. And when he looked into her eyes and saw the same look of pure, blissful agony he wore in the precinct only magnified ten fold, he almost came right there.

"Jesus, Liv, you're so fucking beautiful," he growled, pulling out only to slam back in just as hard, "Do you even know?"

Unable to form words or even coherent thought, she nodded in response. Her mouth opened slightly and she made a soft, mewing sound until he stopped inside of her and she moaned in frustration, "Tell me."

"Yes El, I know! God, I know!" she cried, waiting for him to continue pounding into her. And he didn't disappoint.

Hooking her left knee with his elbow, he pushed it forward until her knee nearly touched her shoulder, granting him better access and a new angle for him to thrust into her. She clenched the sheet tightly with her fists, biting her bottom lip as hard as she could. She could taste the blood, but she was far from caring.

"God, El, just… don't stop!" she moaned again, as he penetrated her from a new angle.

"How good is it, Liv?" he asked her hoarsely, feeling her walls clench around him and his control starting to slip away. He was amazed he had gone this long without coming multiple times already; the second he was inside of her was enough to push any man over the edge. But he wasn't any man. He was _her_ man, and he wouldn't stop until she was thoroughly fucked and knew damn well that he was hers, and vice versa.

"It's good El," she whimpered, clenching the sheets at her sides even tighter, "So good…"

Repeating his previous action, he hooked her other knee with his elbow and pushed it forward for maximum penetration. He could feel the tip of his throbbing manhood bumping against her cervix each time he impaled her; he'd never been so deep inside of her before, and he couldn't tell where he ended and she began.

He closed his eyes as she clenched harder, and he almost slipped away until he remembered their bet, dragging him back from the edge of oblivion. This was the perfect chance; looking at her face contorting in pleasure, her eyes shut from the intensity of it, she didn't seem lucid enough to realize there even was a bet.

"Who's is it, Liv?" he asked her, sweat beginning to gather and glisten between their bodies. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

She mumbled some incoherent response of what he assumed were partial insults, until he pulled out completely, causing her to scream in protest.

"Who's is it?" he tried again, rubbing himself against her folds.

Unable to stand it any longer, she finally gave in, "It's yours! God, it's all yours!"

He couldn't contain his smile; there was only one step left, and then they could both find release. He rewarded them both by slamming back into her and filling her completely once again.

Never in her life could she remember being fucked like this. She hadn't been with a man long enough for him to figure her inside out and give her exactly what she needed. She felt like a virgin all over again, only she was enjoying herself immensely more than her first time, which was a disappointment, to say the least.

"And who am I?"

As she opened his mouth to satisfy his ego, she suddenly remembered what he was trying to do.

"_I bet that I can get you to scream my name by the end of the night."_

She clamped her mouth shut as tight as she could to try and stop herself from losing what dignity she had left. In all of her life, she had never lost a challenge, and she couldn't now. She just _couldn't_.

"I… uh… El…," she moaned, as he began to slow the pace into deep, languid thrusts.

Apparently, she was more lucid than he thought. But he really needed to hurry up and win, or else this was going to end roughly; he could feel that familiar, tingling sensation in his balls and it wouldn't take long now.

"Liv," he groaned, a bead of sweat dripping from his temple, "Who am I?"

She shook her head wildly from side-to-side, resisting him as hard as she could. He laggardly licked up the side of her neck before taking her lower lip in his mouth, "Come on, you stubborn girl. Say my name."

"I can't… please…," she choked, tears forming in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks, which he eagerly lapped up.

She wasn't sure which caused her tears; the pleasure of him filling her so completely, or the pain of being so close to her climax, yet so far away? That golden kaleidoscope and dizzy feeling indicated she was near release. She could feel her entire body begin to tremble, a rumbling force building in the bottom of her stomach and waiting for him to release it throughout her body.

He reached down to where their bodies connected in the most intimate way, swiping a finger over her hyposensitized nub, and that was the last straw.

"Elliot! Elliot Stabler!" she finally screamed.

That was all it took for them both. She was seeing stars and her entire body tensed, conquered by an overwhelming pleasure. He moaned loudly, her walls milking him for everything he had and he granted their request, spilling into her.

"I love you, Liv!" he cried out to her as his climax overcame him, then collapsing on her in exhaustion.

A few minutes later, when the brilliant array of lights and electrical currents had subsided, they lay together, him still inside of her. They were both panting heavily and even though he had no breath left, he reached for her chin, tilting it up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, closing her eyes and relaxing into his touch. She had never shared such an intimate moment with anyone in all her life, and more tears began to fall.

"I meant what I said," he whispered, brushing a tear away with the pad of his thumb, "I do love you, Olivia. Never question that."

She nodded, a smile spreading across her tired features. He brushed a sweaty, chestnut lock from her eyes, meeting her smile with his own and placing a soft kiss on her perfect lips, swollen from his greedy expedition of her mouth.

"I love you too, El."

And just when she thought they had shared such a tender moment, he had to ruin it with his goddamn smirk and his goddamn mouth and his goddamn arrogance.

"I won."


End file.
